catsoftheclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Firetree
Overview Firestar first joined COTC as Acorntree, thus the birth of the name Firetree. Firetree is a rust-colored kittypet, proudly bearing an ancient age that makes Brackenfur look young. Once upon a time, when Firetree was a young Firebranch, he set off into the forest for a walk. It was a sunny, merrry day and Firebranch was up to some fun. "Hello!" he said to the trees and sky. "Hello!" he said to the earth and and plants. "And hello!" he said the the birds and mice and the skyscraper trees. The tree waved back, a bird sang, and a little mouse jumped into his mouth for him to eat. The sun took a big scoop of raisins and- Wait... This isn't how the story goes. Ok, so, once upon a time, when Firetree was a little newly made Firebranch, after a long time as Fireleaf, he was congratulated lots by his new warrior-ship. "Let's have a party!" declared some anonymous cat. Firebranch agreed, and him and his gang set out into the forest. After a few hours of jokes and more jokes and a few more stupid jokes, the bunch stumbled across a large patch of leaf clover-like stuff. "What is it?" asked the young Firebranch. "It's catnip!" gasped his then soulmate, Graystripe. Having no idea what catnip was, the warrior/kittypet skipped gaily (happily) up to patched and took a hefty NOM. His pupils dilated, and suddenly, starting weaving and swaying. The group, drunk on maple syrup, quickly gulped down just as much as the kittypet had. Day blurred into night, and night blurred into day. Firebranch awoke, a good amount of fur shaved off, and blind in one eye. He blinked twice, but could not shake the feeling he wasn't home in his cozy Twoleg nest, humping his owner's leg and nomming delicious food pellets. At his side, Graystripe was furiously licking him. "Ew! Who are you?" stuttered the innocent kittypet. "I'm Graystripe, dearie," squealed the gray tom cat. Behind him padded up a lithe silhouette, but he was still drunk/high so he didn't take much notice. "Firebranch!" cried the shadow, now there. It was a muscular she-cat donning silverish blue fur, eyes sparkling almost deviously. She seemed attracted to him, but Firebranch was too busy hallucinating about milk and balls of yarn that are unofficial to take note. "Mother dearest? I would like some nappies on my socks..." drooled the stoned cat. "Hush, Firebranch! Since all of our deputies conveniently died/were exiled, and since you have that kick-StarClan tattoo, you shall be deputy!" announced the she-cat. Stumbling to his feet, Firebranch tripped over a nearby puddle to check his reflection. Shockingly, the she-cat was right. He didn't both asking who she was, what the heck she was talking about, but was too distracted by what he saw. Curse you, A.D.D. "Oh my dearie me! What is this...vile filth on my face?" he moaned. Staring back at him in the puddle was a ginger tom with startling green eyes, but over one of those eyes was a think yellow star. It shimmered translucently; quickly vanishing as Firebranch swiped his paw over the puddle. "This is a disgrace!" he cried. "None of the kittypets like me, who are fat and plump and lazy, like me, would wear this-" "Hush, my deputy," commanded the she-cat, "Bluestar accepts that. That is why I chose you. You showed a wild streak by-" Now wait a minute! This isn't the story either. Yes, he and his friends get high and he gets a tatt, but Bluestar does NOT choose him for that reason. That's just how Firetree likes to tell the story. ANYWAY! Firetree enjoys: Celery, KeyQuest, snapping at kits, Icestorm, Emoness, being crusty and old, and eating denture paste. Firetree dislikes: Your face.